


Fictober 2019. Day 6: Angels & Demons.

by fkaed



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demons, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Friendship, Guardian Angels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkaed/pseuds/fkaed
Summary: In the realms of Heaven and Hell, angels and demons are sent to Earth once they turn sixteen years old. When in Earth, they are asigned a human being that is the same age as them. Angels and demons have to show the human the good and bad ways in life, so that the human can create a perfect balance once they enter adulthood. From the realm of Heaven, Jinsoul was chosen to go to Earth. From the realm Hell, it was Jungeun. Their assigned human was Choi Yerim.





	Fictober 2019. Day 6: Angels & Demons.

In the realms of Heaven and Hell, angels and demons are sent to Earth once they turn sixteen years old. When in Earth, they are asigned a human being that is the same age as them. Angels and demons have to show the human the good and bad ways in life, so that the human can create a perfect balance once they enter adulthood. From the realm of Heaven, Jinsoul was chosen to go to Earth. From the realm Hell, it was Jungeun. Their assigned human was Choi Yerim.

It was Yerim's birthday when Jinsoul and Jungeun arrived on Earth. They had a whole year to guide Yerim and then she would have to keep going on her own, deciding if she wnts to be good or bad. The problem was that Yerim could not see or touch them, so they had to make their pressence noticeable in other ways. Prior to coming to Earth, angels are demons are taught in which ways they can make humans lean more towards the good or the bad side, but once they arw there they have to face yet another problem: each other. It is possible for angels and demons to see and touch each other, so the competition could get really intense.

When Jinsoul and Jungeun arrived in town they started looking for Yerim. They were excited to meet their human but scared to meet each other. At the same time, they knew it would happen. Jinsoul arrived at Yerim's house first. She stood by the window looking how she was getting hugs and kisses from her parents and how she was really excited for her friends to come over later. Jinsoul was really touched by Yerim's personality and thought that she was already leaning towards the good side. Jungeung arrived and stood by a window on the other side of the house. She observed the scene for a minute and also thought that Yerim was already good, and even if she was not supposed to, she couldn't help but smile. That was until she saw Jinsoul looking through the window at the other side of the house. Jungeun hid and tried to focus. She had to start acting already. She had to do something that would put Yerim in a bad mood so she would become angry. She was so nervours that didn't really know what to do, so she just made it rain and thunder. Yerim was surprised to see such bad weather all of a sudden but she didn't really care that much. "We will just stay inside." she said. However, the sudden storm made Jinsoul realise that the demon had arrived.

\- So, you're afraid of rain? - Jungeun said from behind Jinsoul. She turned around they looked at each other for the first time.  
\- If she doesn't care about the rain I don't care either.  
\- But what would happen when none of her friends make it to the party?  
\- If that happened she would still be thankful for her family, - Said Jinsoul - but of course I won't let that happen.  
\- Are you tring to frighten me? - Jungeun jiggled - I am the demon.  
\- You might be the demon but I am not afraid of y- . The doorbell ringed before Jinsoul could finish.

That was pretty much everything that happened that night. The girls observed Yerim in order to know how to plan their techniques. How she talked, how the acted, what she liked and didn't like. Everything was important. But of course they didn't know what the other was going to do, so no plan could ever go pitch perfect. Specially for Jungeun, who was losing faith because she was not getting any good results. Weeks had passed and Yerim was still as good as she was the first they they arrived, or even better. The worst part is that she had come to a point where really liked Yerim as the way she was. However, she was not goin to give up, and she was going to use that to her advantage. 

One day that Choerry was having a picnic by a river, Jungeun went straight to Jinsould and told her that she wanted to talk.  
\- I don't know if I can do this anymore - she said.  
\- What are you talking about? - Jinsoul was confused.  
\- Yerim has been such a good girl ever since we arrived, and as much as I try, I can't get her to do anything bad.  
\- What are you trying to say? - All of this seemed really suspicious to Jinsoul.  
\- What I mean is that even if I try my best I am sure I won't succeed, so I am just going to stop trying so hard.  
\- Are you serious!? - Jinsoul could not believe what she was hearing.  
\- Why are you acting so surprised? You know how good the girl is. You know it since the day we arrived. I will just stay by your side and do nothing. Once it's time to go back to Hell I will just say that you were stronger than me.  
\- Aren't they going to punish you? - Jinsoul was starting to get worried.  
\- Do you mind? - Jungeun joked  
\- Shut up. - They both smiled.

Many weeks passed by like that. And even if Jinsoul was still alert at the beggining, she started to feel more confident in her powers and more confortable around Jungeun. Sometimes she would reveal some tricks or plans that she had learned when she was in Heaven, but she dind't realise what she was really doing, she was just trusting Jungeun. But Jungeun is a demon, she was taking advantage of this situation and was using Jinsoul's trust in Hell's favor. She was making a plan bigger than the ones she had before, and this time she was sure it was going to work. Now that Jinsoul's guards were down, she was slowly making tiny changes in Choerry's life that would make her a bit mad everyday. Like losing a sock, running out of phone battery, being late to school... Things that you would imagine are normal in a teenager's life and not caused by a demon. But Jungeun was smart and she was slowly and unnoticeably building Yerim's bad side, so that when the day of the masterplan came, she would explode in anger.

Jungeun had been waiting for the year to be almost over to carry out her plan, so that Yerim didn't hive time to become good again. And that time was now. Yerim went downstairs and said good morning to her parents, but none of them replied. They looked more serious than ever and Yerim got worried.  
\- Is everything ok? - She asked.  
\- Sunshine, sit down please. Your father and I have to tell you something.  
\- I'm sorry to announce, - continued her dad - but you will have to pack all of your things today.  
\- What? - Yerim laughed nerviously - Where are we going?  
\- We have decided to sign you up into a boarding school abroad. - Said her mother.  
\- What!? Why!? - Tears came to Yerim's eyes.  
\- We are tying to do what is best for you. - Her father explained - Now go to your room and start packing. You are leaving today.  
\- How is this supposed to be the best for me!? - Yerim angrily got up and started shouting. - We haven't even talked about it! What about my life? My friends? My feelings?

Jinsoul felt Yerim's anger and rushed towards the house. She peaked through the courtains to find Yerim strongly arguing with her parents. "What could have possibly gone wrong?" she thought. She was so happy last night and now she is acting up. Jinsoul felt worried and confused, and aslo very guilty. Yerim got up to her room and started packing. Tears of anger were falling down her face. She kept saying how mucch she hated her parents for this. Jinsoul's eyes were filled with tears while looking at this situation. She had to do something.

\- What did you do to her!? - Souted Jinsoul once she found Jungeun.  
\- Aren't you too mad to be an angel? - Jungeun sounded unbothered.  
\- I am serious! Why did you do this?  
\- Did you really think a demon would give up like that? I was pretending.  
\- Are you for real? - Jinsoul started crying. - I trusted you.

Jungeun seemed surprised to see Jinsoul crying. Her body was filled with a sense of guilt that she had never felt before, but she let it pass away. She had won, and now she didn't care anymore. Or so she thought. She kept looking after Yerim when she was abroad, but instead of feeling proud of what she had achieved, she felt shameful. Yerim didn't look bad but sad. Deep down Jungeun knew that Yerim was still good, she was just momentarily angry and very sad. But Jungeun didn't want to see her like that, she thought she didn't deserve it. However, she was too proud to do anything, she was just hoping for Jinsoul to appear and fix everything as an angel would. But that didn't happen.

\- What are you doing here? - Jungeun asked Jinsoul, who wasn't looking after Yerim anymore.  
\- What else am I supposed to do? You won.  
\- There is still some time left, why aren't you doing anything? It's so frustrating!  
\- So you don't want to win now?  
Evrything went silent for a moment. - No. - Jungeun whispered. - Not like this. - Jinsoul was surprised. - This doesn't feel right. - She continued. - Yerim is just sad, but she is still good. You just have to help her. You were doing so good before, why don't you keep trying? Please, this is wrong. This is not what I want.  
Jinsoul was so surpised about Jungeun's words but was even more surprised about the tears rolling down her face.  
\- I have never cried before. - Said Jungeun. - I have never asked for anything before. But I beg you please help her. Help me. This isn't what I want to do.  
\- Then I will do it.

With the help of Jungeun, Jinsoul did everything she could to make Yerim happy again. She made her parents go and pick her up again. Once Yerim was at home, she made up with her parents and started to become happier and happier everyday. Of course, she was still as good as she had always been. As for Jungeun and Jinsoul, they were expelled from their realms because they broke the rules when they decided to break the rules and team up in order to look for their human's happiness. Now they were both living on Earth. They started doing charity works for kids who werent happy in their houses and needed another place to go to. They were happy to see that Yerim started working there too, and as much as they wanted to tell her everything, they decided to keep that as their secret. However, they still made really good friends with Yerim.

Living on Earth, falling for each other, and being friends with their human was not in mind for either of the girls, but it is what felt more like their authentic selves. They will always be there to guard Yerim, and each other.


End file.
